I Am Playing Because It's Raining
by M14Mouse
Summary: Mystic Force: Sometimes, when saving the world is too much. You just need to go and play in the rain.


I Am Playing Because It's Raining

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Sometimes, when saving the world is too much. You just need to go and play in the rain. Mystic Force.

Disclaimer: Honestly, I don't own them.

Takes Place Right After The Light But Before Hunter

"I want to go and play in the rain."

Vida turned and blinked at her best friend in surprise. As long as she known Chip, he would always do such random things. He would make an odd hat out of box and then run around in it. It was just because he could. He would build a straw fort and somehow got it attach to the spinier. He called the Fort of Spinier Rack. The expression of her sister's face was priceless when she saw it. Most of all, with everything he does, he doesn't care what people think.

Just like her.

"You know you get wet." She said. She almost hit herself when she heard those words spill out of her mouth.

"Isn't that the point, V?" Chip said with a grin.

"The point is that your mom will kill you for the wet clothes. You would ruin my leather seats in my jeep. I just got those cleaned. You will not be ruining my jeep." She said.

"Come on, V. We have been coup up inside for three days because of the rain. There has been one costumer for the last three hours. Not a sound has come out of the Underworld. Come on. You are bored too! You have been playing the same song for the last hour." He said.

"I have not! I am just trying to find the prefect mix for it. That is all!" She said.

"Uh huh…Well, you can be finding the prefect mix. I am going to play in the rain." He said as he stepped off from her mini stage and walked toward the door. Everyone else seemed to be watching Chip as he left the store.

She looked her dj equipment and then at the door. Maybe she could use a break. Music doesn't seem to relax her like it normally does. She away from the equipment and she started to head toward the door. Her sister reached out from behind the counter and touched her shoulder for a second.

"Hey…where are you two going?" Madison said.

"I am bored. I think I go and play in the rain with Chip." She said as she stepped out of the store into the rain.

MF

She walked to the window and she nearly grasped in surprise. She blinked as she watched Chip and Vida start playing in the rain. Chip pulled down one of the outdoor umbrella and water fell onto Vida. Once Chip realized what he done, he made a mad dash for a car to hide behind.

"AHH! You are dead, Chip!" Vida said as she gave chase. She almost laughed as she watched Chip and Vida chase each other. Then Chip slipped on the sidewalk and landed on his butt. Vida rushed to his side and said something. Whatever she said it was. Chip burst out laughing and Vida soon followed suit.

"What are those two doing?" Xander said as he came to the window.

"They are playing the rain." She said in almost amusement.

"They are crazy!" He said.

"Who is crazy?" Nick said as he came from the back room.

"Vida and Chip are playing in the rain, mate." Xander said as he pointed out to the window. She ran over and grabbed her camera behind the desk. This would make such great memories. She ran back to the window and pointed the camera toward them. She was about to push the play button but she stopped herself. She thought this would make a great video. So, why did she stop herself?

It is because she wanted to join them. Once upon a time, she would be content of watching Vida, Chip, or Xander do all of the action. Now that she has become a power ranger, she is more than willing to take action for herself. She is more than willing to speak her mind now. She is more willing to take risks now.

As her dad would put it, she has finally blossom as a person.

She set down her camera by the window and looked at the guys. Quickly, she checked to made sure that she signed off the register. Even if she was going to irresponsible, she was going to make sure the money was safe. Quickly, she headed toward the door.

"Don't tell me that you are going too, Maddie?" Xander said with surprise.

"Of course, it isn't everyday that you get to play in the rain." She said as she disappeared out of the door.

MF

His friends have gone utterly insane. That is the only reason that he could come up. Well, Chip was already there but the others had no excuse. Maybe, the monsters have bounced their heads around too much. Since he is in change of the store, he should drag their butts inside. For some reason, he can't. He watched as Chip, Maddie, and Vida are splashing water at each other in a hole by the park. He felt a twist of jealousy in his chest. They had a connection with each other that he could never really understand.

Sometimes, he wished he had met them earlier. It would have ended his pain and loneliness earlier. No, he had to believe the rumors about the strange kid with a cape, the quiet girl, and female he-man. He was stubborn back then and he wanted to be in the popular group. The popular group may have led to better girlfriends but it also led to back stabbing and name calling. It almost destroyed him but by pure chance that he met Chip. Chip got him out of a tight spot but never told a soul what happened. If it was one of the other boys, the whole school would have known.

The day after that, he was watching them but never had the guts to approach them. Finally, he had to work Madison on a Social Studies project. He learned the quiet girl was quite smart. She observed everything through the eye of a camera. She could tell you how people thought, interaction, and movement. Most of all, she had this calming quality to her. When everything was chaos around him, she made him feel calm. Through Madison, he met Vida, who challenge his every thought and opinion.

He would never tell Vida that had so much fun during their debates.

When they were together, he didn't need to pretend to be someone else. He didn't need to try to hide his accent or where he came from. They simply accept him for him.

They don't know how graceful he is to them for that. Now, that they are power rangers, the connection is just as strong. Sometimes, it is just as lost. They are tired from fighting, magic, and work. They are tired when they get home because they had to explain to their parents why they are late to dinner again. They are tired of explaining a random bruises and burns. They tired…no he was tired. He just wanted to relax and do nothing. That and hit on girls.

He watched them play in the rain and he had the sudden urge to join them. He read the every magazine on the rack twice. He was so bored that he could scream. It doesn't look like there was going to be any costumers. He turned to Nick who was just watching them.

"Well, I leave the store to you, mate. Unless you want to join us but there is a mud puddle that is just calling my name." He said with a grin. He ran out of the store.

MF

Nick was shocked. He didn't know them as well but they never did anything this random. And Chip didn't count because he is always doing random things. He watched as Xander threw a ball of mud at Vida. She screams and started to throw it right back at him. Soon everyone was throwing mud at each other. He turned his head toward the empty store. He wished that his head was in that state. His thoughts are so confused and lost.

He was The Light. He didn't understand what that even means. He didn't understand why it made him so important. It didn't make him feel powerful. It made him feel weak. He lost his father because he was the Light. He hated the man for what he did to him and his friends. Yet, he died trying to protect them from the Master. Then there was his mother. A mother was almost destroyed by his reckless actions.

He sighed again as he looked to the others. They were able to put aside their thoughts to have some fun. He could do the same as well. He took one more look around the empty store before he took off into the rain.

MF

Chip stumble back as a bunch of mud hit him in the chest. He panted heavily as he watched the others throwing mud at each other. He smiled to himself as he watched Nick joined in.

Good.

His plan worked out pretty good if he said so himself. The mood at work and Rootcore were tense. The battles were getting harder and more important to win. The effects of the others were showing. Vida's mood swings were moving like roller coaster. One minute, she is fine and the next minute, she was nasty. She started to butt heads with Nick more and more often. Only he and Maddie could calm her down enough to get her to work with him. Xander appeared to be the same guy but he could tell in his eyes. He was getting tired of the fighting.

He was so proud of Maddie. Her change had impressed him the most. She finally turned into the strong woman that he knew was in there. Sometimes, he could see her slipping back Now, he sure he doesn't need to worry. Then there was Nick. He understood has a lot of his plate. Sometimes, he got to share his problems and not trying to brood about them in a small corner. That is why he has friends now if only he can get it through his head.

Him? He was perfectly fine. He knew that they are saving the world but he also understood the need to fun. A long the way, his friends forgot that. That is why he is here to make sure they never forget. He grins to himself as he started to hum a song his mom sung to him.

_Drip…Drop…Drip…Drop. _

_Splash…Slash…Splash…Slash._

_Drip…Drop…Drip…Drop. _

_Splash…Slash…Splash…Slash_

_My clothes may be dirty,_

_My shoes may be wet, _

_But that is okay and that is alright. _

_Because I am playing when it's raining. _

_I know the sun isn't shiny._

_I know the clouds are grey. _

_But that is okay and that is alright. _

_Because I am playing when it's raining. _

_Drip…Drop…Drip…Drop. _

_Splash…Slash…Splash…Slash._

_Drip…Drop…Drip…Drop_

The End.

A/N: I know…it is random! The idea just popped up. The idea of MF playing in the rain is too cute to pass up. Oh, yes…the raining song belongs to me. Anyway, Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
